Coz candy
by xYelloww
Summary: Sirius makes a little trip to make Remus happy.


"I found it! Incredible! I really found it." Sirius Black hummed approvingly of his own work as he shoved two books, made notes and scrolled up maps into his bag with a grin. He stood up and strolled leisurely out the library, a place he usually avoided like the plague. His leaving the place was a pleasure for the student body. Whenever he was there without his boyfriend Remus Lupin; the one who kept the storm silent, the black-haired wizard hummed, tapped his feet, talked loudly and carelessly greeted people he knew without one thought that his loudness might disturb others. Even the Library lady couldn't keep the lad in control and had him send out more than once.

Sirius checked his watch, it being still early on a Saturday he knew what to do. With more than enough time to put his plan into action he found his way down the castle. His hum turned into a happy tuned whistle as he strolled through the courtyard gates; in front of him was the road to the exit, on the left the school grounds with the castle's greenhouses leading to the forbidden forest and on the right seemingly rocks and sea. Seemingly, because he had, after a few good weeks of research, found was he was looking for; a place to apparate outside the schoolwards without actually leaving the grounds thus avoiding any punishment. That it came down to an unmapped plot of ground was only a bonus.

Sirius cursed at himself for not carrying his broom shrunken is his pocket and made his way over the first ridge of rocks and stood atop the second, overlooking the third.

"There!" He said to himself, knowing what he was looking for, he spotted it immediately; an ever so small staircase carved into the rocks. He digged through his memory of the castle, trying to remember what one sees from out the windows facing there. He realised; the row of large rocks maybe a feet or two away from the windows, with massive trees and a lot of green pressed in between. The higher windows were blocked by treetops and he assumed the staircase wouldn't be spotted even though people might be able to see. It was disguised well. He nodded approvingly, making his way over to it and carefully down.

It ended at a cave entrance, Sirius casted a lumos, lightening up the narrow tunnel; wet sand everywhere and it smelled salty, as if it had been flooded every now and then. Sirius thought of stormy nights when the sea peaked and knew it was a high possibility.

Casually he made his way through, leaving only some footprints behind as he saw another staircase, similar to the one he went off; though this one went up even higher and through another cave.

There it was. He grinned as he dropped his bag to peel the maps out so he could check them over; making sure he was at the right place. A square plot of land, surround by rocks higher than the lonely tree growing. He nodded at the almost empty space, knowing he was where he should be; outside the schoolwards but technically seen not off the grounds. The maps had shown the sea was the edge.

No one probably knew it existed. Just one minor clue during History class had made his search started; his cross marking of maps and skill in reading them only highlighted the fact something wasn't correct. He flashed a smile and apparated away.

Landing in a dark side alley of a small muggle town Sirius went and checked his wallet. He counted the muggle money left from last holiday and went into a dingy grocery store.

By the time he came out, half an hour later; he was happily chewing on strawberry gum and carrying a whole bag of muggle candies and lollies he'd gotten for a certain someone.

"Mission complete." He mumbled as he apparated back.

When Sirius came back at the plot he quickly made his way back through the caves, over the rocks and strolled into the school. He wondered where his mate was as he searched through the great hall, Gryffindor tower and hallways; eventually he'd slapped himself on the fore head. Booknerds go where?

He strolled into the library, giving a smile at the library lady as he made his way over to a table in the back. Sirius tapped the table and nonchalantly dropped the bag of lollies on the desk: "Lu-Lu-Lupinnnnn!" He sing-songed and expected greetings back but other didn't respond thus Sirius tugged at the short brown hair and got his hand slapped away: "I'm busy Black, what do you want?"

"I got you candy." Sirius answered pouting when Lupin didn't even look up. He pulled out a chair and smoothly sat down, poking him for the lack of attention: "What are you doing anyway?"

Remus then looked with an half eye upon the other: "Homework.. And you know I'm not interested in candy unless-" Sirius had grabbed his chin and kissed him, cutting of Remus sentence, who huffed and turned back to work.

Sirius pouted and scolded at Remus in the back of his mind. Finding his mate unfair he tried again: "Remus?"

Sirius received and half nod with inaudible yes and took that as a go to continue: "There are lollies in there." He grinned when he saw Remus snap up at him with big eyes and reach out to the bag; Sirius in turn snatched it away; dropping the bag in his lap and set his angel face up: "I thought you said you where busy?"

Remus rolled his eyes and took a hold of Sirius's tie and smiled softly before pulling him into a kiss. Sirius his mind went to zero and pulled the other closer who at the exact same time plucked the bag of his lap.

Sirius broke the kiss when the weight on his lap disappeared and saw Remus holding it: "Bastard, tricking me with kisses to get what you aimed for again huh?" He mumbled whilst Remus grinned and took a lolly out: "I can't help you fall for such an easy one time over time."

Sirius shook his head: "Come here." Not caring they were in the library he tugged Remus into his lap and grinned at the blush that crept on Remus his face as he nuzzled in his neck: "You're welcome."

Remus shrugged in his arms and moved to sit comfortable and talked with the lolly in his cheek: "Thanks. Tell me later where you got them though, I really have to finish this now," He pointed at the work in front of him: "It's due tomorrow."

Sirius couldn't stop the scowl but hugged Remus tighter: "Just hurry up. I want to tell my hard work and be thanked more properly." He wiggled his eyebrows and Remus simply chuckled and shook his head as he went back to work.


End file.
